A day at the mall
by rubberducky221
Summary: A dream I had about Sohinki that I decided to turn into a story.


So this is just a dream I had on time. I mostly just copied down my dream and then added some details to make it seem more realistic but everything that happens in the story happened in my dreams. Sohinki may not be the best looking member of SmoshGames but he is the sweetest and the one I would pick if I was going to date any of the guys.

I push a strand of hair behind my ears and I can feel myself smiling. He always makes me smile. Always. "Ooh what's this?" As I rush forwards I feel his hand brush against mine for just a second. I turn to look at Sohinki; it almost felt like he was trying to hold my hand. "What is it?" he asks smiling. Must just be my imagination. I turn back to look at the thing that caught my attention. It looks like some sort of gumball machine. A thin stand with a large bowl on top filled with different colored candies. But this one is different it's mostly black and it says star wars on it. "It's says here it has candies shaped like the characters." Sohinki says reading a plaque on the other side. I dig around my pocket for a quarter and insert it into the slot. Nothing seems to happen and when I bend down nothing comes out of the chute. "Wait it came out on this side." Sohinki says. That's when I notice the machine has four different chutes all around the bottom where the candy might come out. And it looks like candy is coming out from every chute. I circle around the machine collecting as many candies as I can (they don't stop). It's hard to tell which characters I have because the candy faces are chipped but I have what I think is a raspberry Luke, a blueberry Leia, and a cherry flavored Chewbacca. I'm hoping for a Darth Vader but as I continue circling the machine pulling out various characters I notice that Sohinki is no longer next to me. I look up to see that he is suddenly surrounded by girls. I'm suddenly filled with jealousy. I've always been protective of my friends, maybe a little over protective but it's just that I care about them and don't want them mixing with the wrong sorts. Besides I don't like the way these girls are looking at him, like he's a piece of meat. I angrily stuff the handfuls of candy in my pockets and march forward. I push through the gaggle of girls until I'm right next to Sohinki. I plant my feet firmly and cross my arms daring these girls to cross me. I look at Sohinki expecting him to be smiling at me as usual but he actually looks annoyed. Surely it must be the other girls annoying him but he's looking right at me. He turns back to the girl closest to him, a perky brunette, and smiles at her. My smile! This complete stranger is getting the smile Sohinki usually reserves just for me! "Maybe you could come by sometime and coach me in my Zelda game." The brunette says twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "Not likely. His schedule is booked solid this week." I interject. Sohinki shoots me another irritated look. "What are you my bookie? My schedule is pretty full but I'm sure I can make time for you." And then he winks at her. Since when does he wink? I look around at these girls and notice one of them is wearing a Halo T-shirt. Of course these are gamer girls, they don't really want Sohinki they just want to improve their gaming skills and Sohinki happens to be a professional gamer, it's literally what he does for a living. I relax my stance a little. I've used my friendship with Sohinki for gaming tips a few times myself. But then I remember that today was supposed to be my day with Sohinki. Just the two of us, these girls are ruining it. I don't care how innocent their intentions are they'll just have to wait. By that point I've been shoved to the edge of the group again so I manage to fight my way through until I'm back at Sohinki's side. "Sohinki, I want to go." I say giving him a nudge. "Hold on, Talia is telling me about the first time she played GTO." I shuffle uncomfortably as all these girls watch Sohinki with varying degrees of interest. "We were supposed to spend the day together, remember?" I coax him. "I know but just one more minute." He says waving me away like a pesky fly. He likes the attention; he likes all these girls gazing at him eagerly hoping he'll want to talk to them next. I again allow myself to be pushed back wondering why my attention isn't good enough anymore. I mean if he wants someone to sit and listen to his stories and just stare at him, well heck I can do that. "Sohinki?" I call out. He cocks his head and I assume that means he heard me. "I'm going to the toy store." He doesn't say anything just continues handing out my smile to these other girls. "Okay?" he still doesn't say anything. "Sohinki I'm going to the Toy store just look for me there, okay?" He still doesn't say anything.

I feel my jealousy flair up as well as a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I turn and start to walk away. I'm sure he'll notice I'm gone and one of the other girls will surely have heard me and will pass on the message. I look back at the girls surrounding Sohinki; maybe none of the girls heard me. Maybe they were too busy gawking at him to notice me at all. And then I start to run. Maybe I don't want Sohinki to know where I am, maybe I want him to wonder what happened to me, maybe I want him to search for me and that's why I'm running so he won't see me when I slip into the Toy store. By the time he looks up I'll already be inside. I feel something in my pockets weighing me down. I pull out the large star wars candies and fling them down. They make sounds like marbles cracking open as they hit the floor and smash to pieces. I look back at the rainbow trail marker I left feeling both hopeful and disappointed. I slip through the entrance of the toy store and duck behind a large stuffed polar bear in battle armor. I try to catch my breath as I lean against the fuzzy bear. It's twice my size and both ferocious and cute. I don't get the battle armor but I like it, makes the bear unique. Once my heart rate is back to normal I leave my stuffed friend to explore. The store is very unorganized. It probably was at one point but children came through dragging toys off the shelf's and then depositing them randomly across the store and the employees were too lazy to pick them up. I like it messy, even if I am climbing over Barbie dolls and Legos. I plant myself in the middle of an aisle where a few doll houses block me from view. I'll be very hard to find, assuming of course Sohinki even tries looking for me but unless he walks into me it's doubtful he'll see me.

"You look down." I look up surprised to see a middle aged woman in a power suit. She plops down next to me and calls out for a few other women to join us. Two other women, also middle aged and in power suits, sit across from us. I find it odd that these women would be in a toy store, but I'm also a grown woman in a toy store so I shouldn't find it too weird. The woman across from me, a blonde in a yellow power suit, drags over a tea party table and pulls out her check book. The woman sitting next to her, an Asian woman with glasses and a navy power suit, starts doing a Sudoku puzzle, and the woman next to me, a brunette in a light blue power suit with pearls examines me. "What's wrong?" the one next to me asks. "Heartbroken." The woman across from me mumbles. "Obvious heartbreak, you can spot it a mile away." The one in the navy suit chimes in. "I'm not heart broken." I assure them. "I'm just upset with one of my friends." "A male friend?" "Yes." They all give me knowing looks. "It's not like that, we're platonic." "Then why are you crying?" I didn't notice before but now I do, my eyesight wasn't blurry from anger it was blurry from tears, my cheeks are wet, and the front of my shirt is splattered with tears. I try to dry my face with the back of my hand (to no avail I might add). "I happen to be an emotional person." I say. "We're all emotional when it comes to our boyfriends." They assured me. "He's not my boyfriend! I mean he's a boy who is a friend but he doesn't like me that way." "And do you like him that way?" "No, I mean I've never thought about it before but why would I?" "I don't know why would you?" "Okay well he's not great looking but he's cute in a nerdy kind of way, and he has a great smile, and he's like the nicest guy I've ever met, and he's funny he can always make me smile no matter what. But that's what friends are like." I look around for conformation "Sometimes people start off as just friends and end up as more." The one in the yellow says. "You have to start somewhere." The one in the blue says with a shrug. "But sometimes they just stay friends." I say. "That's true." The one in the navy says with a nod. "So where is your friend anyway?" the one next to me asks. "On the other side of the mall surrounded by his admirers." "Does he know you're here?" I shake my head. "I get it your hiding." The one in yellow says pointing her pen at me. I nod sheepishly. "We'll leave you then. The more people around you the easier you are to spot, but just remember when he does beg you to forgive him make sure he works for it, if he made you cry then you deserve one hell of an apology." The women stand and disappear into another aisle. They were a bit odd but they made me smile through my tears and that has to count for something.

I get bored of sitting on my butt so I decide to explore, this place is so big that even if Sohinki does come in he's unlikely to find me. At some point it occurred to me that Sohinki would have an even harder time finding me if I left but part of me wants him to find me. And every time I hear a noise behind me my legs tense up preparing to run and as I turn to see who it is I'm filled with a mixture of relief and disappointment that it's usually just a child looking for their mother.

I don't hear him walking towards me, I hear him exhale. It's funny that I can recognize the way he breathes but he has a funny way of doing it, when he's nervous he kind of forgets to breath and it comes out in little spurts and it makes him sound likes he's wheezing. I turn and he suddenly sucks in a full breath of air as his face relaxes. Before he can say anything though I'm off. Part of me feels a little elated, he was nervous about losing me. I dart through the aisles leaping over little kids and stumbling over toys. I can hear him padding along behind me begging me to stop calling my name. I keep going unsure of when or where I'll stop and why. I see a small zip line ahead. I put in a burst of speed. It's a small thing only 100 meter long and ending in a foam pit but it always looked like fun, though I never noticed anyone actually buying it. I grab the handles and my weight pulls me down fast (it's used to carrying children about a hundred pounds lighter). I fall into the foam pit disorientated. By the time I look back the handle has made it back to the top of the incline and Sohinki grabs it. He slides down and drops next to me in the foam pit. I start trying to make it to the edge but the foam is like quick sand. Sohinki tackles me around the waist as I still try to make it to the edge. I feel him let go and am happy until his hand clamps around my wrist pulling me into a sitting position. He locks eyes with me. "I caught you. No more running away." He lets go of my wrist but I don't even attempt to leave, his gaze still holds mine and his eyes are firm. I'm afraid to disobey.

We finally make our way out of the foam pit and sit down on a few pillows that someone abandoned in the movie aisle. "Why did you leave?" Of course that's the first thing he asks me. "I wanted to see the toy store." "Why didn't you wait for me, and why did you run away?" "I didn't want to wait and I just thought a spontaneous game of tag could be fun." He knows me too well and can tell I'm lying. I roll my eyes. "Fine I was jealous." Jealous? Of what?" he looks genuinely confused and it's kind of adorable. "Of those gorgeous gamer girls hanging all over you." He snorts. "You mean those vulchers looking for tips." "If their vulchers why did you let them hang all over you?" he gives me a smug look. "Maybe I wanted you to be jealous." "Well it worked, but don't do it again!" he smiles at me, that great smile. "I promise I won't." "Good, no one is allowed to steal my friends." His smile disappears as he turns his head to the side. "Do you want to hear something crazy?" I ask. "What?" he says in an expressionless voice. "Earlier I thought you were trying to hold my hand." He turns to face me. "I was." "Why?" my voice is barely more than a whisper. He shrugs. "For the same reason I wanted to make you jealous. To see if you cared." "Of course I care; you're one of my best friends." He shakes his head. "I mean to see if you care about me the way I care about you." "How do you care about me?" I ask. "I think you already know." I look at him for a second and then scoot myself towards him until my back is resting against his stomach and I wrap his arms around my middle. "You made me cry, and I don't normally cry just because my friends start talking to girls." "So you do care about me?" he asks. I can feel his frantic heart beat against my back. I pick up his hand and kiss the back of it. "What do you think?" "I think you do." He says resting his head on top of mine. He's right.


End file.
